


Phil! Where are you this time?

by DamnPhan_Girl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childish Phil, Dan looses Phil, Fluff, M/M, PHIL NUUUU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnPhan_Girl/pseuds/DamnPhan_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanfic where Dan has lost Phil at a mall.</p><p>"Sir, how old is this boy you've seemed to have lost?"<br/>"29."<br/>".....Um..... Can you repeat that please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DAN'S P.O.V

"Can we stop by at Hot Topic pleaaase, Dan?" Phil so childishly said as he continued to skip, swinging our connected hands up and down as we made our way to the next store in the mall. He looked over at me and gave me the best puppy dog face he could've given me: his lip curled over almost touching his chin, his eyes widely beaming filling me up with guilt because he and I both knew I just wanted to get Felix and Marzia their Christmas gifts then get out as soon as possible. It was our first time in this mall, we were visiting America and promised to bring back Felix some gifts. We were getting Felix some gaming shoes, a pillowcase that says subscribe with a YouTube play button, two mugs for him and Marzia that say 'We go together like' (Other mug says:) 'Milk and cookies', and one has a glass of milk on it and the other has a chocolate chip cookie and the handles are shaped like hearts, and two cute collars and dog toys for Maya and Edgar. 

"Phil I already told you that I want to get out of here as soon as possible. " I calmly said while stroking his hand with my thumb as our hands were still entwined. He stopped and let go of our hands, when I turned around I saw a very pink Phil with his arms crossed and his lip still out. 

"NO! I want to go to Hot Topic!" Phil yelled and even tried to make a point by stomping his foot. I looked around and saw people staring at us, this was embarrassing on so many levels. I covered my eyes with my hand and rubbed my forehead hoping that this was just a dream and when I looked up Phil wouldn't still be in his childish stance. Much to my dismay, when I looked up Phil's cheeks seemed to have turned a bright red and his lip was no longer out anymore but turned into a tight frown.

"Phil you cannot be serious right now." 

"I. Want. To Go. To. HOT. TOPIC!" Phil screamed at the top of his lungs stomping his feet even more and even loudly. By this time many people either stayed and watched, filmed this catastrophe, were a parent trying to walk away as fast as they could covering their kids' eyes to prevent them from watching a grown man throw a fit, or just tried to ignore us as much as possible. To my surprise, even the security officers watched us.

"Well how about you just go alone since you're an adult. Or do you want me to go with you, pay for all the things you buy, and give you a piggy back ride there too while we're at it. You know, just like a kid because that's exactly how you're acting right now, Phil!" I retorted back to him letting my passive-aggressive side come out of the dark. I could tell I hit a nerve cause I started to see the tears swell up in Phil's eyes. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him somewhere more private (Bathroom). When we got there Phil just let out all his tears and he started bawling his eyes out, and then the guilt came back and I felt like crying too.

"Phil, Don't cry. Sweetheart what's wrong, was it what I said?"

"I, *Sniff* Just wanted *Sniff* To go to Hot Topic with you...." Phil tried to get out without crying/sniffing but he didn't and when he realized that he didn't, he started crying again. I placed my hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away, he looked up at me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back (It was a quick kiss, NOT A SMUTTY ONE). We walked out of the bathroom, hands locked, and we continued our search for Felix's gifts.

*MINI TIME SKIP*

We unlocked hands so I could pay for the gift we just bought, it was the mugs for Felix and Marzia. Then I got distracted when something else caught my eye, it was Yin and Yang necklaces, one Yin with a black chain and the other Yang with a white chain. After paying I walked over to the necklaces and looked at them. I really wanted to get one for Phil and I, but I knew it'd be hypocritical to basically yell at Phil for wanting to buy something that wasn't on the list and then I buy something that wasn't on the list. I sighed and turned around.

"Okay Phil let's g- Phil?" He wasn't where he was just a second ago, I suddenly got confused..... and scared. Sh*t, Did I loose Phil?


	2. Chapter 2

DAN'S P.O.V

"Phil, Phil?" I looked around the store, in the bathroom, the back, even behind the mannequins (because knowing Phil it wouldn't come as a shock if he was there) but no luck.

"Um, may I help you?" I turned around and saw a curvy brunette girl wearing a name tag that said Janice, she must've been a clerk.

"I don't know, I turned my head away for a second! Did you happen to see the boy I was with, black hair, green-ish yellow-ish blue eyes, pale, tall? Can you help me find him please, I don't know what I'd do without him!" Tears were threatening to overflow and spill out. Now I know how Phil felt, crying over something that's so simple to solve. But it's still emotional so don't judge!

"Okay. Sir, how old is this boy you've seemed to have lost?"

"29."

".....Um..... Can you repeat that please?"

"He is 29 years young." I said trying to persuade her to help me despite his age.

"If he is that old, can't he manage to find himse-"

"No," I quickly cut her off. "No he cannot, trust me." She opened her mouth to say something but then shook her head and walked away. 'How rude!' I thought (if you get that reference I love you). I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store in search to find my Man-Child, Phil. I kept thinking of where I should find him, Food court, Children's play area (probably), Outside. Then it hit me, he's at Hot Topic. Obviously that's where he would be at, hell he threw a tantrum just to go there and I still declined and told him no. I almost ran to Hot Topic, keyword almost, I never run.... I physically and emotionally can't. When I got to there I went straight to the cashier.

"Hi, um has a black haired, pale, man came around today, somewhat recently?"

"Yes, and you just missed him. He left a few minutes ago." The cashier told me. I nodded and headed out. I went over to the wishing well and sat down. I put my head in my hands and just let the tears out. Phil the most childish person I have ever met and the most capable of getting lost in a mall and never being able to find me despite how fricken tall we are, has gotten lost in a mall that we've never been to before so I have no idea where things are (except for Hot Topic that was close by). Why you do this Phil.... whyyyyyyyy!!! I suddenly felt something tiny and cold touch my hand, I peeked out of my hands to see what it was. And I saw Phil poking a penny at me.

"Need to make a wish, you look like you do." He said cheekily. I yanked him into a tight embrace.

"Don't you EVER run away from me understand, I got worried I thought I lost you." I said, my words somewhat getting muffled because his shoulder was covering my mouth slightly. I heard him giggle. "Philip, why did you leave me, and tell the truth." I sternly asked him. I noticed he was holding a Hot Topic bag. I looked at the bag then back at him, he was shyly smirking. How the hell can someone make smirking look so adorable?

"Wellllll you know how I had a meltdown earlier about how I wanted to go to Hot Topic?" I frantically nodded my head remembering it all too well. "Well it's because I wanted to get this!" He pulled out a sweater that had a Kitty Cat on it with a universe as the background. "Whoops, not that. That's for me and only me. Don't ever use it, Dan." He said in a serious tone, I chuckled because of course I was going to use it anyways. I then saw him pull out Yin and Yang necklaces, the same one I saw at the first store we went to. I gasped and grabbed the Yin necklace.

"Phil, I was going to get this for us too. I saw it at the first store we went to!"

"Well I saw it online and ordered it from Hot Topic," he pecked a kiss on my lips. "Merry Christmas, Baby." I smiled kissed him back, and put the Yang necklace on him and the Yin necklace on myself.

"Now let's go get the rest of Felix and Marzia's gifts. And also I'm sorry for running away from you Daddy." Phil said and smirked.

"Very funny, Phil. You know you're my **Daddy**."

"And I always will be, no matter how childish I act." We then connected our lips, then our hands, and walked to the rest of the stores.


End file.
